Tell Him
by scott has a pole up his ass
Summary: Jean is pregnant, so what pain is she going to go through to just TELL scott that. Alot, that's for sure.


"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God." Jean muttered, running a hand through her hair. She was pregnant. She was supposed to be fighting whenever she needed to; if she was pregnant then she would not be able to. But she was thinking of only one thing. How was she going to tell Scott?

"Jean like get out!" Kitty pounded on the bathroom door.

"Yah've been in there fah two hours!" Rogue added.

"Are you alright?" Storm called.

Jean stepped out of the bathroom and pulled the three other girls in, quickly shutting the door.

"Jean what's goin' on?" Rogue asked, noticing her panicked look.

"I'm pregnant.' Jean announced.

Rogue's jaw dropped, while Kitty and Storm started to gush.

"That is great." Storm congratulated her.

"Ah'm happy for yah." Rogue managed to smile.

"Oh my God! Is it a boy or a girl? Can I name her? Please? I really wanna." Kitty gushed.

"Scott doesn't know." Jean added to her previous statement.

"Oh Goddess." Storm gasped.

"What should I do?" Jean asked, crying.

"Tell him of course!" Rogue replied like that was the most obvious thing to do, "He loves yah, right?"

"Yes." Jean nodded, knowing that for sure.

"Then he'll be fine with it." Kitty finished what Rogue was saying.

"But if he isn't?" Jean asked.

"Then ah kick his sorry little ass intah Australia." Rogue smirked.

"That will not be necessary." Storm put a hand on Rogue's shoulder, then added "I will electrocute him before you can even get to him."

"Mine beats all of yours. I'm going to phase his heart clear out of his body." Kitty smirked at the other two's scowls.

"Yes, well I will send him into a tornado, with only cows as company." Storm smiled a bit too sweetly.

"Yeah, well I'll drain him dry after castrating him and then throw his body over a cliff intah the ocean, covered in barbeque sauce so the sharks can eat him." Rogue topped the other two off.

"Fine you win." Kitty grumbled.

"Girls I don't want him dead. I just want to know if I should tell him that I'm pregnant." Jean announced, horrified at the discussion that had just taken place in front of her.

"Right…well just tell him." Ororo replied.

"Alright…" Jean replied, still uncertain.

"Don't worry, we'll be there for you." Kitty reassured her, patting her back.

"Okay." Jean announced, breathing deeply and mustering up all of her courage.

Jean proudly walked out of the bathroom with the other girls followed her. They made it into the kitchen where Bobby, Kurt and Scott were sitting, having an argument about something.

"Now listen Bobby, just because my code name is Cyclops does not mean you can call me one eye, got it." Scott all but growled at the teenager.

"But Cyclops means one eye." Kurt pointed out.

"So? Nightcrawler is a type of worm thing but you don't see me walking around calling you grub." Scott reasoned.

"True." Nightcrawler replied thoughtfully.

Bobby on the other hand burst out laughing, "Grub! I like it! Ha!"

Kurt glared at Bobby, at the same moment that Storm coughed very loudly to get their attention.

"Scott, Jean needs to talk to you." Ororo announced.

"It can wait." Bobby announced, turning back to Scott, getting ready to say something when Kitty cut in.

"Bobby! Kurt! Uhhh…Forge needs help with his new invention." Kitty lied through her teeth.

"Really vich one?" Kurt asked her, not believing her at all.

"The new one." Storm supplied for her.

"Which would be?" Bobby asked.

"It doesn't matter. He just needs our help, come on." Kitty grabbed both of their wrists and fazed them through the wall, taking them away from the kitchen.

"So, Scott-" Jean started, but turned around to see that he was nowhere to be found "Where did he go?"

"Ah just saw him leave, muttering something about auto repairs, and talkin' tah yah later." Rogue announced, "Come on, ah got Logan's keys while ya'll were talkin'." Rogue added, dangling Logan's car keys in front of their faces.

"Good, let's catch up to him." Jean nodded, while all the girls took off to Logan's ride.

The distinct sound of screeching tires and two grown mutant woman screaming like they were taken straight out of a horror movie sounded two minutes later.

**Back at the Mansion**

"Kitty vhat are you doing?" Kurt asked, as Kitty took out some duct tape.

"Nothing." Kitty smiled sweetly "Now don't even try to 'port anywhere. That collar that you're wearing makes it so you cannot use your powers."

"Yeah, well I can still use mine." Bobby pointed out, and threw ice at her, but she phased through it.

"Shut up Bobby." Kitty rolled her eyes, duct taping him and Kurt to chairs.

"Listen Kitty you really do not vant to do zhis." Kurt said.

"Oh and how would **you **know **that**?" Kitty smirked, not waiting for the answer, leaving and shutting the closet door behind her.

**Back with Jean**

"Rogue slow down!" Jean yelled, clinging onto the car for dear life.

"Aw come on Jeanie, yah've already died an' been resurrected. Who says we can't jus' do that again?" Rogue laughed, speeding up.

"Yes, but I have not! Slow down Rogue!" Storm yelled, also holding onto the car for dear life.

"Oh yeah, and yah don't have any healing abilities either." Rogue slowed down, to ten miles per hour above the speed limit, "What good are yah powers anyways?"

A storm brewed above their heads.

"Oh yeah, snow days. The kids must love yah." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Says miss sorry I couldn't hear you I was too busy talking to the voices in my head." Ororo smirked.

"Rogue, Ororo we are not here to argue over who has better powers. We are here to find Scott so I can tell him that I am pregnant." Jean interrupted the two.

"Right." both girls nodded.

"Hey you guys. Do yah see Scott anywhere, ah think he lost us. Or we lost him. It works either way yah know, yah coul-" Rogue ranted, being cut off by Ororo.

"There he is! He, Logan and Forge are going over to Owens place." Ororo pointed.

"On mah way." Rogue smirked, doing a quick illegal U turn and nearly crashing into Owens place, and skidding to a stop.

"Rogue, once again. I do not have a hyper active healing ability so please SLOW DOWN!" Storm yelled.

"Storm."

"Yes."

"We're parked." Rogue pointed out, making Storm silently seethe.

"Okay, let's find Scott, tell him the news and then get out of here before you two break something." Jean announced, stepping out of the car.

Both women nodded and followed her, right when Logan spoke up, walking with Forge right behind them.

"What news?"

The three girls looked at each other.

"Ah have control of mah powers." Rogue announced proudly.

"You do?" Logan and Forge asked skeptically at the same time.

"Yes she does." Jean slung her arm around Rogue's shoulder "I helped her get it just today."

"Great!" Forge beamed.

"I know right?" Ororo smiled at him, then grabbed Jean and Rogue "Lets go tell Scott about it." Ororo announced, dragging Rogue and Jean off.

"Wait!" Logan called out after them, making all three cringe.

"Yes." Jean replied innocently.

"I want to test it out." Logan replied.

All three girls gulped, but the guys either didn't notice or ignored it. Both came up and touched Rogue's ungloved hand and fell over unconscious.

"Well that went well." Rogue rolled her eyes, and caught two toddlers looking at her wide eyed "What you looking at bub?" she growled at them.

"Well that's just great." Jean threw up her hands "Now you got toddlers to hate mutants too."

"Jean we have a bigger problem." Storm pointed out.

"What?" she asked, looking around for Scott.

"Them" Storm pointed at the two unconscious bodies.

"Oh yeah…"

"I'll take them back to the mansion. You two find Scott." Storm commanded, knowing that the other two were not listening.

"Uh huh." Jean nodded absently.

"And then I'm going to get a tattoo on my back."

"Great." Rogue replied, as absently as Jean was.

"Oh and a Mohawk, yes, a nice big Mohawk."

"Right." Jean replied, not even bothering to sound like she was caring.

"And then I'm going to go Goth!" Ororo yelled in Jean's ear.

"Ow!" Jean screamed, jumping back "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh nevermind." Storm grumbled, picking up Wolverine and Forge and flying away.

"I think he left." Jean mused to herself.

"No shit Sherlock." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Well he is my husband so I would know where he would go. Let's try…Wall Mart." Jean announced, ignoring Rogue's comment.

"Great, let's go." Rogue replied, walking back to the car.

"And Rogue."

"Yeah."

"I am driving."

"Well shit."

**Back at the Mansion**

"Honey I'm home!" Storm called out, walking through the front door, dropping Forge and Wolverine on the floor.

"Hi Storm." Kitty smiled, coming down the stairs, then seeing Logan and Forge she added "What did you do to them?"

"Me? I did nothing. Rogue knocked them out because they were asking about Jean. Where do you think I should put them until they wake up?" Storm asked.

"Oh you can put them with Bobby and Kurt." Kitty replied.

"Where did you put them?"

"Tied up in a closet."

"Hmm…okay." Storm nodded, and the two carried Wolverine and Forge up the stairs to the closet.

They threw the door open, then threw Wolverine and Forge inside. And got a good laugh at Bobby and Kurt because of how terrified they looked. They then slammed the door shut and walked away.

"Why doesn't Kurt just teleport out?" Storm asked after a while.

"You know that's a good question." Kitty smirked.

That got Kitty a look from Storm, so she just mouthed Forge's collar. That threw Storm into a laughing fit.

**Back With Jean**

The two girls arrived right in front of Wall Mart. Scott had already went in and Jean and Rogue were trying to find parking.

"Just use yah powers." Rogue urged her.

"I can't, besides how are **my **powers supposed to help with getting parking?" Jean replied, driving the car around, looking for parking.

"Yah just use yah telekinesis tah pick up one of the cars and move it tah…ah don't know…Canada then yah take that parking spot." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Rogue that has got to be one of the dumbest things I have ever heard." Jean shook her head.

Rogue snorted, but shut up.

Fifteen minutes later.

"So yah wanna use mah idea yet?" Rogue smirked at the very agitated Jean.

"Shut up." Jean glared at her, finding one open parking spot and parking, "See I found parking and did not even need to use my powers."

"See." Rogue replied pointing at Wall Mart "There goes Scott, leaving right after you found parking."

"Oh shut it." Jean growled, backing out but being stopped by a police officer.

"Excuse me miss but are you handicapped?" the officer asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jean raised an eyebrow, watching as Scott drove away.

"Because you are in handicap parking, but if you are not handicapped then you must leave immediately." the officer informed her.

"What do yah think we were doin'?" Rogue snorted.

"Excuse me?" the officer gave her a look.

"Well we were leavin' right when yah came up, so yah were just wastin' our and your time. Really, don't yah have somethin' better to do? Like stop a riot or save someone's life? Ah mean really, what are yah police officers good fah anyways?" Rogue ranted, while Jean tried to tell her to shut up with her telepathy.

_ROGUE!_ _Stop talking to him like that! Do you want to get a ticket?_

"Jean would yah please stop talkin' tah meh telepathically?" Rogue turned to her.

"Wait a second…you two are mutants?" the officer glared at them.

"Yes, and we will just be going now." Jean smiled, trying to back up, until Rogue added."Yeah, we're mutants, what's it to yah?"

"Well my brother is a mutant, and by breaking the law like that you are giving innocent mutants like him a bad name." the officer explained.

Jean and Rogue shared a glance.

"We're sorry, we did not know that this was handicapped parking only, so can you let us go?" Jean asked, then corrected herself "I mean let me go. You can take her."

"HEY!"

"Yeah, sure. After all the hate you mutants have been getting you mutants have been getting you deserve a break. Hey you know what I can drive you. You'll get wherever you're going faster that way." the officer offered.

"Sure." Jean brightened up, "Rogue take the car back for me."

"What no please?"

"Rogue."

"Fine. Bye bye!" Rogue screamed, driving off as fast as she could.

"That deserves a ticket." the officer mumbled, then turned to Jean "Get in the passenger seat and tell me where we're going."

"Sure." Jean smiled brightly; she was finally going to be able to tell Scott the news.

**Back at the Mansion**

Kitty and Storm jumped out of their seats, hearing a series of crashes coming from outside the mansion walls. They ran outside to be met with the sight of Rogue and Jean's car lying in a heap, with a crushed tree underneath.

Rogue stumbled out of the wreckage and mumbled, while clutching her head "Ah really should **not **have done that."

"Rogue are you alright?" Storm rushed to her with Kitty, steadying her.

"Yeah, ah'm fine. Oh and Jean's getting' an officer tah drive her tah Scott so she can tell him the news." Rogue informed them.

"Good, then we won't have to have the boys locked up for too long." Kitty smiled.

"Huh?"

"We didn't tell you?" Kitty asked, and was met with a blank stare "We locked up the guys so they won't get in the way."

"Are they healthy?" Rogue asked.

"Yup."

"Then ah'm okay with it."

**Back with Jean**

"So miss where are we going?" the officer asked after driving for a while.

"Hold on I'm trying to get a lock on him." Jean murmured.

"Lock on him?" the officer asked.

"Yep. I can track him."

"So what your power is super stalking?"

Jean just glared at him.

"I'll take that as a-" The officer started but was not able to finish his sentence.

"I GOT IT! He's over at the morgue for some reason. Let's go!" Jean yelled, determined to actually tell him this time.

"Okay, just-"

"GO!" Jean screamed, on the brink of insanity.

"-calm down." the officer finished scowling, "Okay, okay I'm driving."

Five minutes of driving later.

The officer narrowly missed hitting a little kid on his bike, yelling an apology out the window. He then continued to go at least thirty miles per hour above the speed limit. Jean was hanging on to the car for dear life.

"Wow. I never thought I would ever say this but you drive worse than Wolverine and Rogue out together. And you're a **cop **for crying out loud." Jean commented.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like me to slow down?" the cop asked, slowing the car down so it was only going one mile per hour.

"No, no you were doing great before." Jean shook her head frantically.

"That's what I thought." the cop grinned, then took off again, this time crashing through a wall of some room.

Both coughed and got out of the rubble, unharmed.

"On second thought. It would be nice if you slowed down just a bit." Jean replied curtly.

"It's not my fault a wall was in the way." the officer pouted.

"Yeah well-" Jean was cut off by none other than Scott.

"Jean? What are you doing here? And why did you just destroy the morgue?" Scott asked, rushing over to her.

"Ummm…well…you see." Jena said.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern." the officer grunted in the background, walking away muttering about how his insurance might not be able to pay for all of the damages.

"What is it Jean?" Scott asked, completely ignoring the officer.

"Scott…I'm pregnant." Jean announced, right after she said that Scott passed out, "Well that went well." Jean rolled her eyes.

**Authors Note**

No, Scott did not pass out because he did not want the child, he passed out because of the shock. Leave a review if you want, and yeah I know I made the girls slightly insane but they aren't really. They were just trying to help Jean out.


End file.
